


Happy Machalentines Day

by Nesi23



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Post Samaritan, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesi23/pseuds/Nesi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is The Machine in Root and Shaw's Valenitine's Days affairs?<br/>Mission or Madness? Or both</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Machalentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day guys and to those who don't have a valentine today, I love you  
> On a more important note this is my first time writing smut so please forgive me.  
> Enjoy :)

Root was nudged awake by Shaw, it was currently three am and they were supposed to be on a new mission for the machine. They were on a flight to the destination of California.

Shaw was not happy in the slightest “Come on, get up so we can go to this stupid hotel so I can get some sleep. Doesn’t your robot overlord know that some of us are actually human” she grumbled moving to reach her backpack from above.

Root got up to follow suit reaching her bag much more easily and shooting Shaw a smirk “I slept just fine Sam” she coos moving in the queue right behind Shaw. At least they were in first class thought Shaw, they would get out much quicker.

“Like I said, some of us are actually human” she huffed slowly shuffling forward if this old mad didn’t put some pep in his step soon she was going to trip him up and step over him

“Awe, don’t be so grumpy, grumpy” Shaw made up her face at the never ending nicknames that came out of Root’s mouth. 

Root pressed her front flushed against Shaw’s back, she brought her hand to Shaw’s waist and slowly descended to her rare, giving her butt a meaty squeeze “Once we get out of here, the real fun will get started” she whispered in Shaw’s ear causing the shorter woman to shiver.

“Root” Shaw growled slightly flushed

“Yes sweetie?” Root had to keep from laughing at the reddening of Shaw’s ear

“Get your hand off my ass” Shaw snarled 

“Or what?” Root now massaging her butt 

Shaw brought her hand back and grabbed Root’s wrist, twisting it at an uncomfortable angle

Root winced at the pain and quickly retracted her hand “Ow, okay grouchy” rubbing her wrist where it hurt

Shaw smirked and turned back to exit the plane. They quickly made they way through the airport and went to baggage claim. 

“So how we gettin’ to the hotel” asked Shaw as she hauled one of Root duffle bags onto the cart

“She said that there will be a driver waiting for us” replied Root as they made their way out.  
Sure enough the driver was there and took the women to the hotel. There was little traffic and the hotel wasn’t too far from the airport. 

They made their way to check in and the clerk greeted them “Hello, how may I help you?” he asked politely 

“Hello, We have a room booked under the name Emily White” Root responded way too cheery for three am in the morning.

“Ah yes here you are Mrs & Mrs White” said the clerk handing Root two keys for the door

Shaw eyes widened at the man’s offensive words and turned with murder in her eyes to Root

Root let out a nervous laugh and looked at Shaw “Sweetie, I swear I had nothing to do with this”

The clerk oblivious to anything between the two women handed Root two packages “Here are your deliveries ma’am and thank you for choosing the honeymoon suite.” Root eyes now also widening mostly fearing the wrath from her girlfriend. “Also Happy Valentines Day” he finished now turning his attention to his fellow co-worker. 

“What the hell Root?!” Shaw looked at her girlfriend like she had lost her damn mind

“Sameen, calm down. I had nothing to do with this” Root said

Shaw huffed an air of disbelief and stocked off to the room with the key cards she non too gently snatched from Root. 

Root followed after her, but didn’t say anything letting Shaw fume to herself. She stopped a few paces behind Shaw and quickly looked at it “Are you trying to get me killed on V Day? Because that’s what will happen and then I won’t get any V on V Day.” she scolded the machine.  
“And I know we aren’t the mushy type but we are the sexy type and if I don’t get laid because of you” she continued. 

Just then the machine chirped in her ear // Please stop. Primary Asset Shaw has a probability of 8.09% chance of withholding sexual activities, even when agitated.// 

“Good” Root muttered to herself as she caught up with Shaw by the bedroom door. As soon as the entered the suite was covered in rose petals. From the door straight to the bed where a couple of towel made turtle doves sat. Few feet away from the bed was a jacuzzi with water and more petals floating a top and surrounded by candles, that had the room in a nice dim glow. As Root turned around she noticed there candles everywhere and a bucket that held two bottles of champagne.  
Root made her way there and picked the card that read ‘Thank you for choosing to stay with us to celebrate one of the most special occasions in your life. Here is a complementary goodie basket along with our signature champagne. Enjoy your stay!’ 

Root peeped into the basket and saw a few chocolates and grabbed a few and popped one in her mouth. She turned back to offer Shaw one only to see the shorter woman grumbling to herself trying to rid the bed of rose petals.

Root laughed and made her way over to help Shaw and thought against teasing her since she was so tired. Instead she came up behind Shaw and wrapped her arms around her waist offering her the now unwrapped chocolates. Root brought them to her mouth and Shaw accepted them. Root reluctantly pulled away and got rid of the rest of pedals.

They both quickly stripped and clambered onto the bed for some much needed rest. Shaw was on her side and Root climbed in after her a brought her arm around her lover’s stomach. Shaw quickly disentangled herself from Root scooting further to the edge and then proceeded to turn on her other side and motioned for Root to do the same. There was no way she was going to be the little spoon. She buried her face into Root’s hair and put her arm around Root. Root smiled to herself and within seconds they were fast asleep.

 

*00000*

 

Later in the morning it was Shaw’s turn to be woken up by a very cheery Root straddling her waist, showering her with kisses. Shaw tried to bat her away only to find that her arms were restrained by Root pinning her wrists to the bed. Shaw let her indulged for about a minute before she shoved Root (gently) off. 

“Do we have a number or what?” she asked sitting up 

“We do but not for another couple hours” replied Root with a pout

Shaw rolled her eyes “I’m going back to bed” she announced 

“But Sam, it’s Valentine’s Day” Root whined clambering back on top of Shaw 

“Yeah so?” she asked with a gruff

“Sameen” Root scolded

“Root we haven’t even eaten breakfast yet. After that we can go wherever the fuck it is you wanna go okay?”

Root got a predatory smile on her face “I don’t want to go anywhere, Sweetie” she cooed while lowering her mouth to nip at Shaw’s ear “And I was thinking about having you for breakfast instead” kissing her way along Shaw’s jawline 

“Oh” said Shaw now realizing what Root woke her up for, feeling her breath becoming more labored as Root bit that sensitive spot on her neck. She moved her hands to Root’s ass, squeezing hard to leave nail prints.

Root groaned and moved her mouth to Shaw’s, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Root traced Shaw’s bottom lip with her tongue and parted her lips to explore inside her mouth. Shaw parted the kiss in favor of ripping Root’s tank top over her head to attack her breasts, how amazing it was she wasn’t wearing a bra. She took one nipple in her mouth and licked at it causing Root moan, she gave to same attention to the other breast.

Root scraped at Shaw’s own tank top and the shorter woman allowed her to take it off. Root rolled her hips into Shaw’s causing her gasp at the pleasurable friction. Shaw then moved to try and flip them over as she usually would now in this part of the proceedings, but Root kept her planted. 

Shaw pulled back from her girlfriend quirking her brow. Root smiled a took Shaw’s bottom lip in her mouth and then pulled back “just let me make you feel good Sam” she said pushing Shaw down to lay flat. Shaw accepted the prompt, already feeling her arousal building up and sending heat to her groin. 

Root kissed and nipped her way down Shaw’s neck and stopped to capture one of her breast in her mouth while kneading the other with her hand. She continued to kiss down Shaw’s stomach briefly dipping her tongue in the other woman’s navel. Shaw could feel her heart racing and her body thrumming with excitement and Root kissed the dips in her hip bone, but then she shot back up to take Shaw’s lips hostage again.

Shaw groaned and moved her hands to rid Root of her black, lacy underwear. It was simple but one of her favorites, it highlighted the curves of the hacker’s body so she tried not to rip as she discarded them to the floor. Root tried to do the same but more aggressively and was unsuccessful in getting them off so she settled for pulling them to the side. 

She ran two fingers through Shaw’s folds marveling at the wet heat that had started building there. Shaw moaned and canted her hips up, seeking more friction. Root took her fingers to massage Shaw’s clit causing the shorter woman to gasp, she pulled away from Root’s lips to suck at her neck. 

Root far too turned on and knowing they didn’t have much time dismissed the idea of teasing but would have loved it. She ran her fingers up and down Shaw’s labia in favor of getting her more wet, until her girlfriend started squirming under her.

Knowing how impatient her lover is she quickly entered Shaw with the same two finger causing her to arch her back and mumble a silent “fuck Root”. Root smiled at her self thrusting in and out at a leisurely pace.  
Shaw could feel the burning in her lower stomach and the aching in her groin causing Root’s name to slip from her lips. Root rewarded her with a third finger and picked up the tempo, thrusting harder and faster. But Shaw didn’t want to be the only one coming, she wormed her hands between their sweat coated bodies gasping at the slick heat that is Root.

Seems as though she got herself just as worked up as she had Shaw. Shaw quickly entered her with two fingers, massaging her inner walls with firm, quick thrusts. Root whines at the unexpected contact and quickens her own pace in the shorter woman. 

Shaw was getting close to her climax and Root could tell as she nipped at Shaw’s jaw. She moved her attention to Shaw’s neck and brought a hand to Shaw’s breast. Shaw could also feel Root getting close and used the heel of her palm to brush Root’s clit. 

Root moved her hot breath to ghost above Shaw’s ear, pinching Shaw’s nipple as she whispered “I love you” and curled her fingers against Shaw’s g-spot while biting down on her earlobe causing Sameen to climax. 

With the feeling of Shaw clenching around her fingers, Shaw’s fingers inside of her, palm brushing her clit and the hand that grabbed her ass with Shaw biting down on her shoulder as she reached her orgasm, pushed Root over the edge as she felt wave after wave of pleasure hit her, riding her own high. 

They helped one another through their respective orgasms as they came back down. Shaw slowly pulled out of Root and she did the same kissing Shaw and rolling off of her to reclaim her breath. 

Root curled into Shaw’s side kissing the shorter woman’s breast in comfort and Shaw brought her hand to run through Root’s now sweat damp hair. Root let out a hum of agreement as she slung one of her legs over Shaw’s smearing her essence over Shaw’s thigh.

“Maybe I should let you top more often” hummed Shaw blissful and sated 

“Maybe you should” Root agreed kissing her and Shaw brought her hand back to Root’s ass in a way of affection to the hacker

“Do we still have time to sleep?” asked Shaw

“Yes sweetie and then shower and get room service” Root responded snuggling further into Shaw

And that’s what they did, slept for an hour, took a shower, ate and they were on their way.

The machine gave them an address to what was supposed to be an abandoned warehouse but was actually an illegal business of selling firearms. And the mission was a piece of cake. A few well placed bullets in the knees and a few punches because Shaw wanted to have more fun and they were in and out with a scratch.

So now they were on their way back to the hotel driving an awesome Bugatti according to Sameen with crisp hundred dollar bills amounting to about two million in the backseat and some new firearms. Which Shaw already knew how she was going to ship back to New York, something about old contacts who owed her a favor.

They ditched the car about 3 blocks from the hotel and made the rest of the way on foot. They stopped at a ice cream vendor where Shaw got her usual chocolate extreme and a scoop of strawberry on the top while Root got her vanilla. Shaw internally laughed at the irony knowing her girlfriend was anything but. 

Once back at the hotel after ordering some more room service, Root coding on her computer and Shaw cleaning her new accessories with the TV making noise in the background there was a knock at the door. 

Root got up and opened the door to a delivery man who had the biggest bouquet of both red and white roses, a teddy bear the size of her and a big box of chocolates in the shape of a heart 

“Hello ma’am, Happy Vale-” before he could finish Root interrupted “Oh no, sorry sir, you must have the wrong room” 

The man confused looked back the address card and back to Root “No this is room 214” he said “You are Samantha, are you not?” he asked

“Um. Yes” Root answered reluctantly not sure if the was the machine playing another one of its tricks

“Yes indeed, this is to Samantha from Sam” he said giving Root the bouquet and chocolates and resting the huge teddy bear just inside the room against the wall

“Uhh, thank you” she said as she closed the door and smelled the flowers. There were nice but there wasn’t any card 

She let out a breath and whispered to the machine “What kind of game are you playing?” annoyance lacing her words not wanting Sameen to get upset again after they had a good day 

//This is no game of mine// answered the machine leaving Root even more confused than before

She sighed and made her way back to the bedroom looking at the flowers “Sam I think they made a mis-” Root eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight before her. 

Not only was Shaw standing there wearing the most attractive and sexy red lingerie ever but she was also holding a can of whip cream in one hand with a pair of handcuffs dangling from her pinky finger and a bowl of what looked to be chocolate covered strawberries in the other. 

Shaw laughed at Root’s shocked expression and placed the items on the bed and made her way to her girlfriend “Actually no, they were right on time” she said smugly slipping the box of chocolates from Root’s hand and throwing them carelessly to the bed as well. She took the flowers from Root and took a whiff at them “Nice right?” she asked setting them carefully on the coffee table. 

“Uhh.. Umm” Root was at a lost for words practically drooling

“I know right” Shaw murmured moving in to nip at Root’s neck

Root felt like she had been drugged, drowning in the scent and the sight that was Sameen Shaw, she quickly pulled away and pushed Sameen arm’s length away “Wait, hold on just a second. You mean you planned this whole thing?”

“Uhuh” Shaw answered proudly moving back to capture Root’s lips with her own “Well me and the machine.” pulling back slightly 

“Huh?” Root was still in shock

“I planned the trip because I remember you saying you didn’t really care too much for Valentines Day because you had never celebrated one before so I thought I would change that. And the machine helped finding the number and making it look like we had a mission”

“So all that bitching on the way over here” Root asked partly surprised and annoyed 

“Oh well you know, had to play the part. Didn’t want you thinking I had gone all soft or anything” Shaw answered squeezing Root’s ass hard. 

Root scoffed but couldn’t help the smile that over took her face and the warm feeling in her chest “So you did all this for me?” she asked bring her arms around Shaw

Shaw rolled her eyes but could see Root wanted an honest answer, she sighed “Well do you see anyone else here?” she asked in a way of reassurance

And Root’s face blew into a full grin. She pulled Shaw roughly into her connecting their lips in a searing kiss “I love you” she whispered against Shaw lips

“I know” Shaw whispered back pulling Root to the bed clearing a space for them to lay down. 

And Shaw let Root top most of the night as they pleasured each other out. And Root showed Sameen how much she appreciated her and everything she had done, over and over and over again that night,

The next day when they caught the mid afternoon flight back when the maid went in to clean up, she saw a broken headboard and drippings of dried candle wax on the bed sheets, she had no choice but to report it.

Surprisingly there was already a check there from an Ernest Thornhill to cover the damages, they didn’t question it even though none of the women left a payment.

Back in New York when Shaw looked at Root and saw how much more she smiled and held on tighter to her hand, she didn’t comment on it. But a brief memory popped into her head when she first woke up in Samaritan’s hands and saw Greer telling him “If this is the afterlife it sucks”.

Now looking back she was glad she didn’t physically die that day at the stock exchange but some parts of her did, but she was glad she didn’t miss out on this much. And though she couldn’t feel it, if love was seeing Root this happy then she could accept it.

Looks like the afterlife didn’t suck that much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for any and all mistakes


End file.
